The True Magic of Friendship
Here is how the Mane 6 learned the true magic of friendship in The Magic of Friendship. Inside the cavern, Mickey, Twilight, SpongeBob and their friends were all tide up and trapped inside and couldn't get out. Plankton: I'll have you out in no time, Discord. (broke the bottle) Discord: Thanks, Plankton. I couldn't stand the pain from the Cronus Stone, (snaps his finger) You're free to go at last and...(snaps his finger) a new doorway. Humblebee: Thanks, Discord. Discord: What're friends for, Humblebee? So, Everyone got out of the cavern just in time. Plankton: We've got everything. Karen: Except the Cronus Stone. Plankton: D'oh! Rocko the Rockhopper: Did everyone each got their treasure in each bag? Hubie: That's everyone, Rocko, But what about the Duke? Shining Armor: No telling what he'll do next now that he's got the Cronus Stone. Sunset Shimmer: And without the Elements of Harmony, There's no way we'll stand a Chance against him. Jiminy Cricket: What're the Elements of Harmony? Flash Sentry: The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts which are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria. Twilight Sparkle: The six Elements are Magic, Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity and Loyalty, They're still in the Tree of Harmony, Without it, Everything will be hopeless. Trixie: Only Twilight and her friends posses it. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Harmony will be ruined thanks to the Duke. Jiminy Cricket: (thinking) Unless, Harmony will still be inside all of us. Twilight Sparkle: What do you mean, Jiminy? Spike: What're you talking about? Jiminy Cricket: Don't you see, Harmony doesn't come just from the Elements alone, But also from within, (pointing his heart) Twilight, You still have Magic left in you because you've always been a faithful student to Princess Celestia and a fine princess to you own kingdom with some help from your friends. Twilight Sparkle: (thinking about herself) Jiminy Cricket: And Applejack, There's still Honesty inside of you because you've always been true to your friends and family. Applejack: (thinking about herself) Jiminy Cricket: And Fluttershy, You still have Kindness in you because you've always been gentle to your Animals, Especially you bunny, Angel. Fluttershy: (blushing) Jiminy Cricket: And Pinkie Pie, There's still some Laughter inside of you because you've always been giving joy to everyone and everypony and keeping them happy. Pinkie Pie: You think so? Jiminy Cricket: I know so, And Rarity, Deep down you still have Generosity in you because you've cared more about your friends and Sweetie Belle and less about yourself. Rarity: I suppose you're right, Jiminy. Jiminy Cricket: (nodded his head) And Rainbow Dash, Loyalty has always been inside of you because you've never abandon you friends or Scootaloo, She's even like a sister to you. Rainbow Dash: Aw, Shucks. Jiminy Cricket: That's why the True Magic of Friendship is always inside of all of us. Sunset Shimmer: You're right, Jiminy and we should care less about ourselves and more about others. Lord Rataxes: But what about the rest of the treasure, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: It doesn't matter, Lord Rataxes, We still got The Crystal Skull, The Holy Grail, The Hand of Midas, The Golden Fleece and how much treasure we can still carry in our bags, Besides a wise Conscience once told me, That Friendship is worth more then any treasure. Jiminy Cricket: (blushing) Sunset Shimmer: We're all still in one peace and that's what really matters the most. Prince Victor: Well said, Sunset. Lord Rataxes: I guess you're right, Sunset and so is Jiminy. Larry Lobster: Well, What're we waiting for? Let's go stop those crooks! Flash Sentry: What do you say, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Let's do it! So, Everyone headed to the S.S.Headliner and straight back to Ponyville. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225